User talk:ϞPlazzapϟ
Hi welcome to my Death trap Talk page!!! Feel free to Step on that little red botton Talk all you want. Welcome Hi, welcome to Kirby Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kirby and the time tassle page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shacho (Talk) 14:32, December 14, 2011 About Kirby and the Time Tassle About me coming up with the ending, I think you should do that. You have a better idea at what will probably happen in the story then I do. And also, your grammar needs to be worked on, and maybe pages for the characters should be made. Also, pictures will be needed. I'm not trying to be bossy or anything. Shacho 15:11, December 14, 2011 (UTC)Shacho actully i kinda made the ending . anyways im not good at uploading photos but i'll explain the characters and try to make short pages of the bosses but then edit them 10 Brave Kirbys 21:02, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Needing Pictures I really believe you need some pictures for your pages. Shacho 22:25, December 15, 2011 (UTC)Shacho He said he doesn't make pictures. However, I will hapilly make many pictures for 10 Brave Kirbys if he wants some. Race6000 22:56, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Since we have no idea what his characters look like, so we'll just make up what they look like. I'll do his characters Timey and Yemit. Or we could get some hints on what they look like. Shacho 23:37, December 15, 2011 (UTC)Shacho I'd rather ask him to explain what they look like. =P Race6000 23:40, December 15, 2011 (UTC) actulully before you do anything i'll try my best to upload photos but the'll only be drawings. and i need to find the camrea10 Brave Kirbys 01:13, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Use a computer paint program to make the basic look. (Use the Circle tool if you have to. It is my best friend, and it should be your's. XD) You can find one, if you have one installed (Which there should be one installed into your machine naturally), in the start menu, all programs, and for me, accesories. Race6000 01:16, December 16, 2011 (UTC) I found a program to make pictures, I will post some pictures of my Kirbys soon.10 Brave Kirbys 03:41, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Race6000 11:29, December 16, 2011 (UTC) I have Timey ,Yemit and also made yemit when he's possesed but i have to go to school from 8:20 AM to 3:05 PM and i have to go somewhere fun at 7:00 so i'll post it between there if not then i must be busy.10 Brave Kirbys 14:46, December 16, 2011 (UTC) New game kirby super duper star ultra hey guys i was thinking we should make this fanon game. helpers return,all old super star ultra sub games,9 new sub games,new abilties like sparkle,mace,earthquake and more,new helpers like sprlker mace knight,stompa and more,new items,new music,new bosses mini bosses and more new mini games, new evrything. PS.if most of us agree make 1 mini boss 1 boss and 1 enamy page you don't have to if you dont want to 10 Brave Kirbys 15:31, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Talk Stuff Put all talk other talk stuff here. Shacho 16:35, December 17, 2011 (UTC)Shacho Permission/Grammar/Starlord You know, I think you should know that you need permission before you use characters like Ancient and Starlord. Also, you really should fix up your grammar. It's a little sloppy. No insult. Another thing you should know is this: STARLORD HAS NO FATHER. '''Didn't you read his page? It says that an evil wizard used his wand to turn a star into Starlord, who was called Stary at the time. He then went corrupt with the wizard's wand's power, and became Starlord. No insult, but these thing about Starlord are true. I felt like mentioning this Starlord stuff just in case you didn't read the comment on your page for Kirby and the Time Tassle. Once again, no insult. '''EDIT: D'OH! I meant Neblavano's page, not the Kirby and the Time Tassle page. =P Shacho 16:40, December 17, 2011 (UTC)Shacho well it's just that my edit on that game had to do with the neblavono situation. the story had some of the "son" thing in it10 Brave Kirbys 12:41, December 18, 2011 (UTC) hey i have a pic of sparkle kirby.Should i make that page???10 Brave Kirbys 12:57, December 18, 2011 (UTC) I think you should make Sparkle Kirby! He sounds cool! And about that Santa-like fannon character, I think you should make him! Shacho 12:44, December 20, 2011 (UTC)Shacho Lonely wiki....need help Hey that waddle dee wiki over there is lonely it has... few pages,few photos,low # of contributors,almost all pages are stubs and the rest see for yourshelf . and you can make fanon waddle dees too. so join the waddle dee wiki 10 Brave Kirbys 22:27, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Hi, thx for the message. I've been looking for a decent kirby fanfic wiki, and i came by this one. I decided to take a look and really liked your creations. I'm trying my best to put some good ideas on this wiki, and hopefully it'll shine again. ~~H20guy~~ Fanon Hi! I'm Kirby2390 I saw you in Kirby wiki and i decided to contribute some here but i have some questions... #Here I can create Kirby games? #How I can make pictures for them? #The wiki its alone? #Your fav. game its Kirby mass attack? (me yes) #I don't need to be shy to create pages? #Its ok if my grammar its awful? I'm a mexican so my grammar its awful I don't speak many english but i speak spanish my idea of a Kirby game its "Kirby and the lost colors" bye. I need to go to work zzzzz... huh? what!? talk!? um... ok... zzz... Waiting the bus... 20:59, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Signature Ok thankyou and about the signatures. Well... I don't know how explain you... But I'll try. #First go to my preferences #If you don't know how go to the avatar of your profile up (BUT DON'T CLICK IT!) and then some options will appear put the option call "My preferences" #Then go to the seccion call signature #erase what this said and put something like this example: [Hello! (Don't Forgot put the other "]") and check click the link that said hello now and my user will appear Hello! did you see? you can put a sentence like me but do it after the "|" now check this, this will travel you to my user talk Click here!. #If you want to put a image go again to your preferences and the signature seccion and first put this example: Hammer Kirby! But remember this if you understand and put your signature if the image don't exist in the wiki will appear like this example: and it would'nt appear only if the image exist. This is how i can explain this sorry if you don't understand. I need to go to work zzzzz... huh? what!? talk!? um... ok... zzz... Waiting the bus... 23:04, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Logo I made the logo for the page I'll do but... how i can transform it into a image to save it and put it here? I need to go to work zzzzz... huh? what!? talk!? um... ok... zzz... Waiting the bus... 23:49, April 26, 2012 (UTC) page I finish the page call Kirby And The Lost Colors you can have a check if you want but it don't have a art box. I need to go to work zzzzz... huh? what!? talk!? um... ok... zzz... Waiting the bus... 03:32, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Signature error Ok thankyou. And about your signature you forgot something i think you put [Talk 10 brave Kirbys (I don't put the other "]") its correct this but you forgot put the 2 points this ":" when you put User talk in the front of talk put the 2 points like this User Talk:Kirby2390 or your user talk wouldn't appear bye I'll do fanon abilities. I need to go to work zzzzz... huh? what!? talk!? um... ok... zzz... Waiting the bus... 18:12, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Template Hello I saw that you need templates I can help you if you want this is my wiki. http://es.kirbyfans.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Kirby_fans All of this colors and things are templates my wiki its english and spanish so you can add stuff in english too I'll wait your answer bye. I need to go to work zzzzz... huh? what!? talk!? um... ok... zzz... Waiting the bus... 19:10, April 29, 2012 (UTC) admin I taugh shacko how to make you an admin now you're one congratulations! I need to go to work zzzzz... huh? what!? talk!? um... ok... zzz... Waiting the bus... 21:12, April 29, 2012 (UTC) I don't know how to explain you but only said to me how do you want it and I'll do it Example: Welcome template, Ability of the month template, User of the month template, etc. I want to go to Sky town Cool music! give me your opinion! This is too heavy as a blog... 18:28, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Ps: Sorry if I'm not contributing a lot I don't have many imagination or i think that my things are awful. Difficult That's very difficult to explain I don't know how to explain it and worst in english and in spanish no... I want to go to Sky town Cool music! give me your opinion! This is too heavy as a blog... 02:03, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Questions Hello. I am SkyraTwilight812, and I have some questions. I was wondering if I could join, even though I can't have a wikia account yet. And don't ask me to lie about my age. I won't do that. But even if I can't have an account on wikia, I DO hava accounts on various adoptables sites, and could get people to come here, and I have many fan characters, one almost-completed fanfic, and ideas for several others. Also, I was wondering if there could be some kind of fan-character adoption center. Along with the fan characters in my fanfics, I have various other characters that I rejected for my own fanfics, but could still be used by other people, and I have had the idea of a fan-character adoption center type thing where people could take characters that other people didn't end up using in their own fanfics, but they could possibly use in theirs. -SkyraTwilight812 Re: @ Skyra Twilight812 I'm slightly confused what you're trying to tell me. But you could use characters from our wiki. The adotion center thing confuses me so are you talking about..... #A web site to adopt fan characters #A page we should make #None of the above If you chose 3 please reply on my talk page what your talking about. PS.could you tell me one of the adoptable sites. I might join it and I love sharing Fan Fics User:10 Brave Kirbys How Many times do I have to tell you Don't Look at Medusa 12:08, May 21, 2012 (UTC) For the fan character adoption, I meant #2. As for the aoptable sites, the sites that i'm mainly on are MagiStream and Dragoncave. MagiStream is here, and Dragoncave is here. I'm SkyraTwilight812 on both of them. Oh, and thanks for letting me put my fan characters here! -SkyraTwilight812